


How Iwaizumi makes a wish (and how he comes to regret it)

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Iwaizumi wishes Oikawa's voice away. Queue Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, wish granters in business around town, to make all your wishes come true. Turns out though, Iwaizumi's wish wasn't what he truly desired in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of studying I did this. And thank god, because this was SO MUCH BETTER! I had a lot of fun writing it! Hope you enjoy it as well!

Iwaizumi was a stoic person. He didn’t believe in wishes coming true but he had to say that, on the days Oikawa was being most annoying, he couldn’t help to wish for a magic lamp, a genie in a bottle or something as dumb as an 11:11 wish to make him shut the hell up.

 And in this faithful day he was in luck (or not) because he was heard. Queue Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, wish granters in business around town, to make all your wishes come true. (Disclaimer: Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro do not take responsibility for any suffering you may encounter, a wish given is non-refundable. Only your truest desires may undo what has been done.)

Now, Iwaizumi wanted it to be clear that it wasn’t like Oikawa’s voice wasn’t something he loved. He loved how it carried out in the silence of the bedroom when they had the time to be together in intimate ways. He loved it when Oikawa became serious and sincere, meaning the words he said, in contrast to all the times he put on a front for other people to see. And he even _tolerated_ when Oikawa was whining and clinging to him asking for something because he had always been that way.

All of that said, sometimes Iwaizumi’s patience reached its limit. Which was when he lowered his head, hiding his face in his hands and whispered in desperation the magical words that would land them here.

“I wish you would just shut up!”

And suddenly, he couldn’t hear Oikawa’s voice, running his mouth on the couch beside him. He looked at the other boy who looked back at him in shock, realizing he couldn’t hear his own voice anymore.

And at first Iwaizumi was confused, then he went through various stages of delight and happiness because this was the most peace he’s gotten in twenty years. And then, inevitably, came to regret his wish entirely when he realized what he wanted came at the cost of something he wanted even more.

But that, of course, came later. Because now, Oikawa was storming around the living room, making over the top hand gestures and moving his mouth in a screaming manner except nothing came out. He was pissed, Iwaizumi could tell, but at this moment he couldn’t bring himself to care or to even think of the consequences. He could only enjoy.

Oikawa’s eyes were wild. Iwaizumi thought back to when he’d seen him this mad but he couldn’t remember. Maybe Oikawa really did love the sound of his own voice that much. Iwaizumi got up from the couch and tried to calm him down. It was a bit harder than usual to get him to sit and stay put but Oikawa had always been pliant under his commands. After all, he didn’t trust anyone like he trusted Iwaizumi.

“You can hear me right?” Iwaizumi asked, making sure his voice was the only thing Oikawa had lost.

Oikawa nodded, dejected that he couldn’t utter a single sound.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m the one who wished for you to shut up. I didn’t know this would happen. I’m sorry.” Oikawa seemed to be plotting in his mind. Whether to assassinate him now or to have someone else do it, he didn’t know, but he definitely had the face of someone who could only think “murder”, right now. And then, like nothing had happened, Oikawa smiled and mouthed.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan.” And promptly turned himself towards the tv, watching the show that was on.

Iwaizumi looked at him for a while, surprised and afraid, because something must be coming if Oikawa was acting this calm after a situation like this, but then he focused on the tv as well and thought he’d deal with it when it came.

 

 

 

The thing is, nothing came. At least not from Oikawa. He was silent. In part because he was unable to speak but he wasn’t harassing Iwaizumi as much as he used to. It felt weird and unfamiliar. Iwaizumi tried to shake away the feeling that something felt entirely wrong but it started to weight on him. He felt is gut heavy, his throat closing up. He had made a mistake and now, how could he fix it?

He thought that having Oikawa without a voice wouldn’t be any different than listening to him chatter all the time. He always thought words didn’t matter to them anyway. And that was true, they could still communicate well even without talking but that came from years of experience and familiarity with each other to a point where they knew the others needs and wants, therefore it was unnecessary to ask.

The problem was…

The problem was hearing Tooru’s rough morning rumble when they woke up, hearing him groan in disapproval at the blinds being drawn and the light coming in to wake him up. It was hearing him sigh after sipping his tea and his appreciation of the milk bread Hajime buys in the morning before their breakfast.

There was no commentary on their tv shows, documentaries and movies. The only thing Hajime could hear was the static and every other noise seemed empty now that it wasn’t accompanied by Tooru’s voice.

Hajime began to feel angry at his own stupidity. How could he believe, even for one second, that it would be better to live in a world where Tooru’s laughter didn’t have sound? His heart clenched in his chest. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He didn’t know how wishes worked. He had no idea how to undo one.

He was outside, breathing in the cold hair of late November, trying to breathe through the lump in his throat. He felt his chest tightening. He was in the verge of tears and he had no idea something as simple as sound could make him feel this desperate after it disappeared.

He did the only thing he could do. He wished it back.

“Please, please, give him back his voice. I wish for his voice back. I wish for Oikawa Tooru’s voice back. Please. Please…” His voice trailed off, tears filling his eyes and falling from his cheeks. His hands freezing and nails digging into skin. He didn’t know who he was wishing to and there was no sign to show him if he had been heard. But once again, luck was on his side.

 

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa watched in amusement at the desperate call but they could feel its sincerity to the core. It wasn’t every day that someone’s will was powerful enough to undo a wish, but this time they had to give it up, because as ridiculously stupid as humans were, they managed to surprise.

“Pay up!” Said Matsukawa with a smirk.

Hanamaki shook his head and paid the other twenty bucks. “How do you always know?”

Matsukawa laughed and puffed out his chest. “Oh, Makki… I just have a sixth sense for these things.” And winked, puffing out of existence, followed by Hanamaki.

 

 

 

Later that day, when Hajime got home from work and discarded his garments by the front door, leaving his keys in the bowl by the entrance, he heard it loud and clear.

“Welcome home, Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa was sitting in their couch, going through some papers, his reading glasses on, looking up at him with a smile. Iwaizumi’s shock left him motionless.

“So, what did you do to get my voice back?” Oikawa asked, curious and amused.

“I-” When Iwaizumi’s brain caught up, he launched himself forward, his feet moving quickly, his arms already reaching out, his lips on Tooru’s and in his head an endless chant of _thank you._ He felt overwhelmed, feeling the need to cry again because _it worked,_ and he could not believe how lucky he was.

“I am so sorry. I’m never going to wish your voice away. I’m never going to wish for anything ever again, for that matter. I’m sorry.” Hajime nuzzled Tooru’s neck and Tooru returned his embrace, smoothing over his shirt.

“That’s okay, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sighed, reassuring. And then his entire demeaning changed.

“But I hope you’re ready for what’s coming for you.” Oikawa whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear, smiling ear to ear, teeth pointy and eyes on fire.

For the next few weeks, there was not a _second_ of silence in the house. On Iwaizumi’s breaks, Oikawa called, speaking non-stop until they had to go. At home, there was endless chatter bubbling around Iwaizumi wherever he went. Even when he went to take a dump which earned Oikawa a “You’re disgusting, shittykawa, get out!”, but Oikawa just laughed his ass off on the hallway floor not even caring and continuing his rambling through the closed door.

And in the few quiet moments Iwaizumi had to himself, he couldn’t bring himself to hate Oikawa’s revenge. Because there hadn’t been something he’d missed more after he’d lost it. And he was glad it was returned to him, oh, so generously.


End file.
